Detective Conan: ¡Vuelvo a ser niña!
by Xmortal
Summary: Cap 2:El primer dia de Ran como niña, hay un asesinato en el campamento. Ran resuelve el misterio y se lo dice a Sonoko. ¿Averiguen quien es asesino?Sin Continuar Hasta Nuevo Aviso 13-07-12
1. Capitulo 1 version Final

**Capitulo 01: El Caso de Ran Mouri**

Yo soy Ran Mouri estudiante de secundaria y una karate profesional un día mi amigo de la infancia Shinichi Kudo me invito a un parque de diversiones, ese mismo después de un caso el desapareció misteriosamente cuando perseguía a unos misteriosos hombres negros, yo lo sigue buscando en su casa pero al llegar me encontré con el profesor Agasa y un niño muy tímido llamado Conan Edogawa, el se la pasa con sus amigos Ayumi, Genta , Mitsuhiko y Ai Habara en grupo llamado Liga Detective Juvenil, mi padre es Kogoro Mouri un detective privado conocido como Kogoro "El Durmiente" porque resuelve los casos dormidos, mis amigas son Sonoko Suzuki ella es una compañera de clase y viene de una familia muy adinerada y Kazuha Toyama de Osaka ella es amiga de la infancia de Heiji Hattori que este mismo es rival de Shinichi Kudo. Esta es mi historia y las de amigas no queríamos involúcranos en cosas detective pero algo paso y de eso trata esta historia.

Nosotras tres fuimos invitadas como guías para un campamento de chicas a las afuera de Tokio por los dueños, les presentare a los dueños el primero es el señor encargado de la planificación conocido como Tatsumi Matsumoto 38 años, su apariencia es de piel blanca, pelo negro su apariencia y actitud es de un negociador, por otro lado está la alegre cocinera Tomoko su apellido es un misterio ella tiene 35 años de edad es pelirroja una señora muy educada, por otro lado tenemos a una joven coordinadora y guía llamada Mika Kouji tiene 22 años es rubia con ojos azules, por los visto se lleva bien con las pequeñas. Son 20 niñas de primaria de cuatro escuelas diferentes las edades estaban 8 a 12 años de edad, después fuimos a descansar antes de comenzar los eventos de inauguración que era al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente la inauguración estuvo excelente pero luego comenzaron los problemas una niña grito "Hay un mensaje misterioso"

"Si no logran descifrar este mensaje antes de las 14:12 de campamentos pasara algo malo a sus familiares, la primera pistas son bandera, manguera y huecos"

Oye Ran tú que debes tener experiencia detectivesca, ¿puedes descifrar este mensaje? – pregunto Sonoko

Tengo que pensarlo respondió Ran.

Es el lago – respondió una niña de doce años del cuarto grupo

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta las tres guías

Mi estimadas, Guías, es muy simple la manguera se usa para llenar el hueco, luego se pone las banderas que sirven para identificar la profundidad del lago o playa. – respondió la niña

Al llegar al lago vieron que la niña tenía razón, lo curioso es que ahora el mensaje contenía estos datos unos números del 0 a 9 con letras, juntos con los símbolos * y (#) ordenados en fila de 3

1-2-3

4-5-6

7-8-9

* -0-#

Donde los números 2 al 6 y el 8 tenían 3 letras, mientras que el 7 y 9 tenían cuatros letras, luego los dígitos sin letras era el 1 y los símbolos

Es decir las letras estaban en el siguiente orden

-A-D

G-J-M

P-T-W

*-0-#

Luego abajo vieron un mensaje que alguien esta descifrando el mensaje, pero lo había dejado de hacer, el mensaje era este

429 A 27666638767 783 2274726 862 783782 33 86 826783 33 2482 26672646232 266 35 836366 783 362643 2 527 73776627 35 836366 82 767 88237427 42242 35 34787486 23452 34762: 543

(H*y A c*o*o*e*r*s q*e a*r*r*n *n* p*e*t* d* u* t*n*u* d* a*u* c*n*a*i*a*a c*n e* v*n*n* q*e e*c*g* 2 l*s p*r*o*a* e* v*n*n* v* p*r t*b*r*a* h*c*a e* d*s*r*t* B*i*a F*r*a: K*D)

Este mensaje es para Ran y compañía, esta vez no vine a robar sino advertirles sobre los MIB ya que ellos no saben el efecto real del veneno.

Voy a tomarle una nota – dijo Ran mientras los estaba sacaba un cuaderno su celular se cayó boca arriba justo entre las dos pistas...

Ya sé cómo resolver el acertijo dijo Ran

¿Cómo? – se pregunto Sonoko

Es simple la respuesta de la adivinanza era un teléfono celular, es mejor que te lo diga directamente el mensaje es de Kaito Kid diciendo que unos MIB planean envenenar a Japón empezando por Beika con un veneno experimental que los MIB desconocen el efecto y será enviado por tuberías, Kid dice que el efecto del veneno encoge a una persona adulta. – le respondió Ran a Sonoko

Los MIB tal vez se están tratando de deshacer de evidencias de creación de drogas fallidas o quieren ver un efecto masivo. – comento Sonoko.

Le voy a preguntar al Sr. Matsumoto si hubo un tanque de agua que comunicara anteriormente a Tokio.

Al Entrar a la oficina del Sr. Matsumoto vieron que estaba Aoko Nakamori la hija del inspector Nakamori hablando con el Sr. Matsumoto.

Perdone por interrumpirlos, pero es algo sumamente importante Kaito Kid nos aviso que un envenenamiento masivo hacia el distrito Beika por tuberías después de 14:12 horas.

Si yo lo sé, de eso estaba hablando con la Señorita Nakamori que vino de parte de su padre, me estaba preguntando si algunas vez hubo un tanque de agua que llevara a Tokio y si lo hubo pero horita es un lago muy profundo la dirección es al este desde aquí. Dura 2 horas caminando

Ya veo, vayamos de inmediato Sonoko, cuando lleguemos haya solo tendremos 1 hora con 12 minutos.

Una vez en el lago se tardaron tanto en descubrir la tubería que solo quedaban 20 minutos, en ese momento, en una carretera Ran vio que un señor de pelo plateado vestido de negro la estaba vigilando

Sonoko y quédate arriba lejos del lago y detona la dinamita mientras yo la coloco – dijo Ran

Pero, podrías morir – se quejo Sonoko

Sé que no moriré y además Morir por la Gloria es mejor que Morir sin haber ayudado, si revisas mi cartera entenderás porque no moriré. – le respondió Ran

Ok, ya te pareces él – comento Sonoko

Y asi sucedió la explosión fue como estaba pautada en distancia, en el campamento solo se sintió un temblor a pesar de que estaban cerca, el lago había sido vaciado debido a la explosión, ahí en ese lago se encontraba una niña de ocho años de edad era Ran.

En otro lado los hombres negros, esas chicas invitadas por Kaito Kid estropearon todo, aunque por lo menos parece que la hija de Mouri no sobrevivió.

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 2 version final

**Capitulo 2: ¡Verdad Revelada y Un Asesinato!**

_Al dia siguiente_

Oye, Ran por lo visto que me contaste necesitaras cambiarte el nombre, esos hombres de negro eran lo mismo que persiguió Shinichi en el parque de atracciones, ¿no?

Si, llámame ahora por Angie-chan y el nombre completo Angie Doyle, me puedes prestar tu teléfono privado, llamo al Conan por el teléfono.

Es Conan, ¿Quién habla? – pregunto Conan

Hola, ¿No me reconoces, Conan-kun? – le contesto Ran con otra pregunta.

Qué demonios paso, Ran con voz de niña – se quedo pensando Shinichi por un lago rato

¡Lo sabía! ¡Shinichi es Conan! – pensó un largo rato Ran

Ya, no mientas Conan-kun o mejor dicho Shinichi, el quedarte pensando es igual a decir sí– le dijo Ran

Vaya, Ran esta vez me ganaste, ¿pero tú como te encogiste? – pregunto Shinichi

Pues KID nos dios un aviso a mí a Sonoko y Kazuya que los MIB ivan a envenar las tuberías del distrito Beika con un tanque de agua contaminado. Sonoko y yo descubrimos que el tanque estaba en lo profundo de un lago, Sonoko y yo lo hicimos detonar yo me tuve que quedar adentro porque alguien lo estaba vigilando desde la carretera, era uno de los hombres de negro del día de nuestra cita, en la detonación me trague el agua con el veneno y luego desperté como una niña de primaria. Sonoko es la única quien sabe quién soy me recomendó cambio el nombre ahora mi nombre es Angie Doyle. – comento Ran.

Buen nombre, ahora necesitaras encontrar un tutor y registrarte en la escuela primaria – dijo Shinichi

Habrá que mentirle a mi padre – dijo Ran

Por ahora por suerte tu padre está dormido, ya pensare en algo, Angie-chan y otra cosa más deberías decirle a tu mamá la verdad - respondió Shinichi

Bueno, yo te seguiré llamando por Conan-kun, acostúmbrate a mi nuevo nombre – dijo Ran

Angie-chan, supongo que por la bomba se va a suspender el campamento, ¿no? Si es así ve a casa del Prof. Agasa con Sonoko - comento Conan

¡Entendido, nos vemos hay! – respondió Angie-chan

Al colgar se encontraron con otro problema, se había olvidado de Kazuha que en ese momento estaba preguntando por Ran Mouri, Sonoko le dijo a Kazuha que Shinichi la vino a buscar ya que el la necesitaba en su caso y Kazuha se regreso a su cabaña a preparar las maletas.

Ran, ponte este cintillo es para camuflar tu identidad mientras busco la manera de sacarte de aquí – dijo Sonoko mientras hablo con la Sra. Matsumoto, en ese momento escucharon un débil grito de Kazuha que provenía del lago de oeste, y Ran salió corriendo y Sonoko corriendo detrás de ellas.

Sonoko y Ran vieron que Kazuha había encontrado el cadáver de la Sra. Matsumoto de 36 años en el agua, ella era una de las supervisora de guías del campamento, no había llegado a la inauguración por un accidente en la carretera ese día.

Yo no soy experta, pero este es un asesinato por estrangulamiento – dijo Kazuha

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es demasiado extraño este asunto no ha podido hacerlo ni un adulto y por carretera no hay acceso a este lago que esta al oeste del campamento. – comento Sonoko

Esto es extraño ella debería de haber llegado en grupo de 7:00 a 9:30, su grupo llego solo a las 9:30, la niña mayor dijo que la supervisora llegaría más tarde - comento Kazuha.

Una cosa más, ¿Sonoko quién es esa niña? – pregunto Kazuha

Ella es Angie Doyle, estaba abandonada en el bosque este del campamento, como Ran se fue con Shinichi, le di esa cama – mintió Sonoko mientras tanto Ran se las arreglaba para llamar la atención porque descubrió algo entre las ramas, hasta que le jalo un poquito la falda.

Sonoko-neechan, entre las hojas de la rama hay algo que brilla – le dijo Angie a Sonoko

_Ya comprendo a Shinichi, cuando uno vuelvo a ser niño cuesta tener atención – pensó Ran_

Oye, Angie-chan ayúdame a bajarlo usa este pañuelo. – le dijo Sonoko al bajarlo se dan cuenta que el arma es una polea y la meten en una bolsa de plástico.

Y en el suelo hay una marca casi desapareciendo de un peso cuadrado de pocos Kilos. – dijo Kazuha

¡Es cierto! – dijo Sonoko mientras Angie tomaba foto a todos

Sonoko, ya tengo el truco del asesino o en este caso de la pequeña asesina – le susurro Ran a Sonoko.

Cuando llegaron al campamento tocaron la campana para que sonara como emergencia, todos salieron corriendo a la entrada del campamento mientras el Sr. Matsumoto preguntaba dónde estaba su esposa.

Sr. Matsumoto ella lamentablemente murió asesinada por estrangulación – le dijo Kazuha

Ya tenemos quien es el asesino y el asesino tiene un cómplice que no sabía que era cómplice de un asesinato, Sonoko sigues tú – siguió diciendo Kazuha

El arma usaba fue una soga en una polea cuando tu colocas dos pesos en una polea el mayor peso sube mientras que el menor baja, es así como fue estrangulada la victima luego el asesino en el árbol corto la soga de la víctima y esta cayó en el agua mientras que el peso volvió a subir. A pesar de que el peso y la cuerda desaparecieron la polea no. Y la marca del peso quedo grabada en la tierra en esta deducción queda que el asesino o mejor dicho asesina es una niña de 12 años, ya que la rama soporto el peso de la niña – dijo Sonoko

Así que el cómplice de la niña soy yo, fue Kaoru Kira la asesina, ¿no? – dijo el Sr. Matsumoto

Correcto, pero hay algo mas, tú me contaste que hace 2 semanas tu hija desapareció , por otro lado Kaoru Kira está registrada sin escuela en el campamento – siguió contando Sonoko

¿Quieres decir ahora que Kaoru Kira es mi hija Akari Matsumoto? – pregunto el Sr. Matsumoto

¡Bingo! Esta tal como dijo Sonoko, Papá yo asesine a mama por para inculparte de asesinato, lo hice porque el fin de semana, antes de que desaparecer de la escuela, me secuestraron en un centro comercial, con otros niños me llevaron a un orfanato donde los niños y niñas se hacían varias cosas malas entre ellos, como tú ni mamá ni la policía, me atendieron a mi llamado de auxilio, gracias a lo que aprendí en ese orfanato puede deshacerme del secuestrador y planear la venganza contra ustedes, ahora soy Kaoru Kira y me vengare de todos por esto - dijo Akari Matsumoto

_Para ese que este secuestro la traumo demasiado, lastima por ella pero debe reformarse quiera o no, suerte que la policía vino, antes de escapara – pensó Ran_

_* Ring Ring _*

Sonoko-neechan, Ah una llamada de Conan-kun – dijo Angie-chan

Increíble deducción, Ran no pensaba que resolverías esto sola – respondió Conan-kun

Esta deducción fue fácil, el peso de un adolecente o adulto hubiera tumbado la rama, ya estoy llegando a casa de Sonoko, me quedo a dormir aquí, Sonoko le pidió ayuda a un chofer de su compañia – contesto Ran

¿Le diste alguna excusa a mi padre? Si es no dile esto que Shinichi la vino a buscar ya que el la necesitaba en su caso – Ran

_Por lo menos es mejor que nada - se quejo Shinichi mientras colgaba._

_Lo sabia aun nada – dijo Ran_

_**Pistas del Siguiente Capitulo:**__ Billetera y Fantasma Papa_


	3. Capitulo 3 en progreso

**Capitulo 3: **¡El misterio del Primer Kaito Kid!

_Esa noche después de llegar Sonoko, le conto todo al profesor Agasa mientras la pequeña niña dormía, el profesor Agasa le envió su planos a Sonoko, y Sonoko se paso trabajando toda la noche en el laboratorio de su compañía preparándole los inventos a Ran, para su segundo día como niña, al día siguiente Sonoko despertó a Ran muy temprano._

¿Todo eso es para mí? – pregunto Ran viendo una mesa con varios accesorio

Si, son los inventos del profesor Agasa versión femenina, excepto uno que se podría decir que es mixto – dijo Sonoko

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Ran

Este es un collar cambiador de voz, tienes un reloj pulsera infantil rosado que en realidad es un tranquilizador, estos patines en línea te harán llegar más rápido al cualquier sitio además que si necesitas más velocidad tiene un propulsor que se llena con energía solar, también tienes los lentes rastreadores –comento Sonoko

¿Y donde están? No los veo en la mesa – pregunto Ran

Sencillo, están escondidos en cintillo que te di, modifique el cintillo y escondí los lentes detrás del cintillo en un compartimiento y cuando se sacan los lentes el cintillo se convierte en un sujetador para lentes. – explico Sonoko

¿Y ese anillo? – pregunto Ran

Es un nivelador de energía, aunque no sé si lo necesites, lo hice porque el Profesor Agasa me dijo que ha Shinichi cuando se encogió a Conan perdió toda su fuerza – comento Sonoko.

¿Hay alguna forma de medir mi fuerza? – pregunto Ran

Supongo, no te había dicho pero en mi casa construyeron un salón de bolos – comento Sonoko cuando llegaron a salón de bolos Ran probó cada una de las pelotas más pesadas hasta que se dio cuenta que su fuerza se redujo un 80%.

Este es la fuerza que tenia a esta edad después de ganar el torneo de Karate infantil, te sugiero que me des el anillo por si pasa algo – comento Ran

Ok Ran, ya estas lista para comenzar tu escuela como Angie-chan, hay otro problema que debemos resolver en casa del Profesor de Agasa – dijo Sonoko

_Ran agarro lo patines en líneas y se puso en marcha a la primaria Teitan, al principio le costaba un poco patinar pero después de unos minutos cogió el equilibrio y patino hasta la escuela, espero en la puerta del salón hasta que la profesora Kobayashi la presentara._

Hoy, se incorpora una nueva alumna a nuestra clase, es una prima lejana de la familia Suzuki, pasa adelante Angie-chan presentarte.

Hola, mi nombre es Angie Doyle aunque me pueden decir Angie-chan, como dijo la profesora soy prima lejana de la familia Suzuki, además vine a estudiar aquí, por me dijeron que aquí estudia mi amigo Conan que conoci en un campamento en Londres. – se presento Angie-chan

Angie-chan hay un puesto entre Conan y Ai Habara – ordeno la profesora

¿Para qué dijiste eso? – le reclamo Shinichi a Ran

Averígualo, Conan-kun – le respondió Ran a Shinichi en voz

En el recreo Conan-kun y Angie-chan se quedaron en salón hablando sobre el caso de Fantasma de hace 10 años en un día feriado, Conan le comento que la liga de detectives juvenil que descubrió su mensaje en la billetera y al contárselo todo a los pequeños detectives, había descubierto que el mensaje final era para su padre de Kaito Kid, en ese momento llego Ai Habara

Ya veo ustedes conocieron al primer Kaito Kid en esta escuela – comento Ai Habara

¿Tú sabes su nombre? – pregunto Ran

El primer Kaito Kid fue asesinado hace 10 años por la organización de los hombres negro su nombre era Toichi Kuroba, ya que no había entregado la joya Pandora, esto me lo conto mi hermana hace 10 años, este año antes de que Shinichi tomara la droga la organización, otro Kaito Kid dejo un aviso a la organización que está buscando destruir esa joya para vengarse – conto Ai Habara

Oye un momento, Toichi Kuroba, era el padre de Kaito Kuroba y es el compañero de clase de Aoko Nakamori – comento Ran

Ai Habara, ¿que sabes de esa Joya? – pregunto Conan

Es una joya que encierra otra joya y cuando la pone a la luz lunar de la luna llena recibes la vida eterna- comento Ai Habara

Por cierto, Shino esta vez te agradezco de volver a ser niño – dijo Shinichi

¿Por qué? – pregunto ella

Creo que esa joya está escondida aquí y nadie sospecha de esto por mi culpa y la de Ran hace 10 años – dijo Shinichi

Estoy de Acuerdo con él, ¿total que vendría hacer Toichi Kuroba en horas de la noche a una primaria? - comento Ran

_En esa noche después de haber cambiado el tutor de Conan y de contarle todo a Ran y Sonoko, Ai Habara, Angie-chan y Conan-kun volvieron a biblioteca de la escuela revisaron por todas la partes_

_En Progeso…._

Notas de Autor: Desde este capítulo usare las identidades secretas de Ran, Shinichi y Shino, este capítulo tiene eventos mencionado en "La Aventura del Joven Shinichi Kudo"


End file.
